An Orphaned Hero
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: My first Danny Phantom fic. All he ever cared about is gone and fearing the darkness inside him, he leaves Amity Park. What evils will he face in his new town, and how will they accept him. A Danny Phantom Spiderman crossover. Please R&R. Final chapter up
1. A Twist of Fate

**Danny Phantom: An Orphaned Hero**

**By Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, he belongs to nickelodeon and Billionfold inc and Spider-Man belongs to Marvel Comics.**

**Author's Notes: This is my First Danny Phantom fic, I know there are many Danny and Spider-Man crossovers already on the site, but this is different as I chose to use the Spider-Man 1990s cartoon as I am most familiar with it. This is also my first time using first person in a non journal format and to make it easier for you to understand I list the character speaking at the time. Don't forget to review it, to tell me what you think about it. Thank you.**

**Chapter I: A Twist in Fate**

**Danny**

I don't know how long I was flying, and I don't care so long as I get away from Amity Park and those terrible events that occurred there.

It was like any other day for me with the exception that Sam and Tucker, my two best friends were both sick at home with flu, so I had no one to defend me against Dash and his thugs or to wake me up in Mr. Lancer's class. So I was pretty much on my own.

As I was approaching the school, my ghost sense went off, I ran into a secluded corner and transformed into Danny Phantom.

When I emerged, I saw what had triggered my ghost sense for standing right in front of me was Plasmius.

"Greetings Daniel," he said in feigned politeness.

"What do you want Plasmius, come to take my mom and make me your apprentice," I snapped at him, I wasn't in the mood for him or his tricks, I had spent all night fighting the Box Ghost, Skulker, and Technus and only got about 10 minutes of sleep.

"Why, yes, that's what exactly I plan to do _and _this time you will agree," he said with a smirk, even in my exhausted state of mind, I could tell that he was up to something no good.

"What makes this time so different?" I asked him as I ready to blast him to bits.

"Because Daniel, I have those whom you care about the most as hostages and if you want you want them to stay out of harms way, I suggest that you listen to me," he said as he produced an image of my family and friends locked in his Wisconsin mansion.

This is where my mistake that landed me where I am now comes in, I underestimated Vlad thinking he would not dare to harm my mom, the one person he cares about and decided to call his bluff, "You wouldn't dare harm the woman of your dreams Plasmius," I told him.

"Oh really Daniel," he asked as he smiled and pushed a button and in an instant his castle was destroyed along with everyone I cared about in it: mom, dad, Jazz. Sam and Tucker. It was like when Clockwork had shown me the future when Dan Phantom destroyed the Nasty Burger so that _his _future would come to pass, and now I feared that's what exactly would happen.

My eyes glowed green, "VLAD PLASMIUS YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU STUPID LITTLE FRUIT LOOP!" I screamed as I blasted him with a powerful ecto-blast sending him back, "The only satisfaction I'll get is seeing you die for your crimes _V-Man_," I said as I picked him by the collar of his shirt. I raised my hand ready to blast him in when I realized what was happening, I turning into my evil self.

I tossed Vlad to the ground and sped off crying, partially for my family and friends and partially for the fact that I was slowly becoming like Dan, something I vowed that will never happen.

I flew until I found a park bench to sit on, that's when part two of Vlad's plan came in, I was looking around at the scenery when I saw Vlad driving around saying, "Attention people of Amity Park, Danny Phantom is a menace, he brutally attacked me and killed the his own family, that's right Danny Phantom is really Daniel Fenton,"

I knew what I had to, I had leave Amity forever, I couldn't stay now that my secret was made public and I was a wanted person.

So that leads me to where I am now, miles away from Amity Park heading for some large city, New York it appears to be, yep because I can now see the Empire State Building and the Chrysler Building.

"Well, this looks like a good place to rest," I said as I landed by a bus stop to rest up, although that is the opposite of what happened.

Across the bus stop was a jewelry story and I could tell that something was amiss in there and I was right for sonn a puff of smoke came out of the store and a strange figure emerged, he wore a green suit with a purple cape and green boots, all along the costume there strange holes that appeared like eyes, and his face was obscured by a domed helmet.

Even though it wasn't a ghost, I decided that I better go take care of him.

"Hey Helmet Head, don't you know that shoplifting is against the rules," I told him, chuckling at the fact that I sounded like Walker, and blasted him.

"You think can stop _me_ kid? The sinister Mysterio," He said as he dodged the blast, "Let see if you can play catch," he said as he threw a small cube to the ground and suddenly, he had multiplied himself a hundred times.

"How can you do that without ghost powers?" I asked indingintaly, I was outnumbered, I needed to act fast. I closed my eyes and fired one concentrated ecto-blast sending the _real _Mysterio flying.

"I'm not only a kid, I'm a ghost too," I said as I tied him up to a post and removed his helmet, reveling a man in his thirties with blue eyes and blonde hair tied in a ponytail, "and as for you, well you're going to jail without passing Go and getting $200" I told him with a smile.

I decided to leave a note with this clown, so the people of New York will know that I'm, a good guy.

"Make sure you give this to whoever unties you," I said as I attached this note to Mysterio and flew away.

**Peter**

Today was a most unusual day, to say the least, it had started normal enough and most of the say was smooth sailing until my biology class with Dr. Connors.

That's when my Spider-Sense went off, and no sooner had I got up that the roof of the lab exploded and Hobgoblin burst in on his glider.

"Trick or Treat!" he cackled as he zoomed across the room throwing pumpkin bombs until he spotted something, "Ah! There's my candy, sorry I can't stick around but I have business to attend to, so lung chumps," he shouted as he flew out of the building laughing.

Luckily, I had made it to an empty room and changed into my 'work clothes' and chased after that lunatic.

"Aren't you staying for the party, we're playing bobbing for apples," I exclaimed as I swung behind him and knocked him out of the sky.

"Spider-Man!" he hissed as he got to his feet, "I should have known you'd show up, no matter, even you won't stop me," he said as he threw a pumpkin bomb and made his getaway, but not before I managed to place a spider-tracer on him.

I followed him for several miles until something on the ground diverted my attention, I swoop down and find Mysterio, "I was wondering when you'd show up fishbowl face," I told him as I walked up to him only to find him tied to a lamppost.

"It looks like Daredevil took car…," I began to say until I looked and saw a note attached to his costume, "Hmm, Fan mail," I joked as I picked it up and read it:

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_My name is Danny Phantom and I mean you no harm, I wish only to live in your city and protect it from clowns such as this bozo here._

_I have nowhere else to go and would appreciate it if I you allow me to stay in your city._

_Thank you for your kindness._

_Sincerely,_

_Danny Phantom_

_PS: My name is not Invisobill_

"Looks like there's a rookie hero in town, I'll have to keep my eyes peeled for this Danny Phantom," I said as webbed up Mysterio and left him for the cops, "things are about to get interesting," I said as I swung away.


	2. Plotting Foes

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic:**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: Thank you, I was worried if anyone would like it or not as this my first story in the Danny Phantom category.**

**Nightshadow24: Thanks, if there are any errors it usually in the grammar and spelling department. Don't worry the daemons of writing won't let me abadon this fic.**

**Manyara: I know the beginning was a bit rushed, but I had to come up with some catalyst to get Danny to leave Amity Park**

**Okay here's the plan, I plan on doing two updates a week, but will change if you feel that is too much or too little. The reason this update is so close to the date I published the first chapter is because my grandma died this week and I will be attending the funeral home and going to the funeral, but you can expect two updates each week.**

**Chapter II: Plotting Foes**

**Kingpin**

Today will be the single greatest day in the history of crime, all I need to do is wait for my 'delivery man' to bring me my package, which should be coming right about…now.

"Hey boss, special delivery," Hobgoblin said as he flew into my office, "I went Trick-or-Treating look at what I got," he said as he took out a small microchip from his pouch.

"Excellent. Hobgoblin," I said as I gave him large briefcase, "did you run into any trouble," I asked him in feigned consideration.

"Only the wall-crawler, but I gave him the slip," he said smiling, "hello, Mr. Garfield," he cackled as he counted his money.

"Hobgoblin, how would you like to make more money," I asked him, he looked up his red eyes glistened with greed, his weakness, the fool would do anything for money.

"I'm listening, Fisk," he said as he closed the case and paid attention to my offer.

"All you have to do is tell me who captured Mysterio," I asked him patiently.

"I don't know much about it but word is there's new hero in town, from what I've heard he calls himself Danny Phantom." He said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Hobgoblin, you may go," I said as handed another briefcase and he happily sped away.

I turned my intercom and activated it, "Landon, I have some jobs for you," I said through the microphone.

"Yes, what is it sir," the cultured voice of Herbert Landon, my lieutenant replied.

"We have the interdimensional gateway chip, is the machine complete?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes, Kingpin, all it needs is the chip, but are you sure you want to release _him_, you do realize that he has been sentenced to eleven consecutive life sentenced for murder," Landon informed me wearily.

"Yes, Landon I am sure, he is the only one who can take down that wall-crawling nuisance, Spider-Man," I told him bluntly.

"As you wish and what is this second job you have for me?" he asked curious as to his new mission I have ready for him.

"Find all the information you can about a new hero that has just arrived in the city his name is Danny Phantom and then bring me this information to me," I told him.

"Yes, sir" Landon said as he cut off the communiqué, and I sat back in my seat wondering about this Danny Phantom and if he might be of use to me.

**Danny**

After fighting that Mysterio creep, I decided that I better find a place to stay, but my choices are limited 30 dollars can only get you so far?

I flew for miles until I found an abandoned apartment complex, I flew inside and surveyed it, "Hmm, not bad, " I said as entered a room, which still had some furniture in it and was surprisingly good shape, "just needs a little spring cleaning and it will be livable," I told myself as cleared some dust of a chair and sat down for a second.

"I wonder what's on TV," I said as I approached the old TV in the corner and gently turned it on, I could only get local channels, but I don't have time for TV anyways.

The news was on, surprisingly they were talking about how 'Mysterio caught by mysterious Danny Phantom' It was nice to get some good press, or at least I think that's good press.

As I was watching, my stomach began to growl, I hadn't eaten since breakfast, I phased out of my room and headed for a local convenience store where I bought a pretzel and went back home, thinking about what my new life would be like.

**Peter**

After school, I went down the Daily Bugle to hand some photos of Hobby's latest attack for the paper, I can just imagine what the headline will say 'Spider-Man robs lab,' that's Jameson for you, hates Spidey no matter what.

When I showed him the photos he shouted, "Parker you idiot, I don't care about some crazy in a costume, there's bigger news than that."

"Like what Mr. Jameson?" I asked him curiously.

"Like Invisobill, that ghost kid of Amity Park, he's been sighted in town and I want pictures of him," he told me as he threw the film away, "I'll give you $2,000 for not only pictures but an interview as well," he told me as he took out a stack of large bills.

"You'll have that picture and interview," I told him as I left to get a picture of Invisobill, only problem was where to find him.

Luckily, Fate has thrown her hat in the ring, for as I walking out of the building, I spotted the Scorpion and Rhino robbing an armored truck.

"Sorry pals, but banking hours are closed," I said as I swung in the truck.

"Rhino, take care of the spider, I'll get us out of here," Scorpion said as he made his way to the front of truck and took off.

"Prepare to be Spider-kabob," Rhino said as he rammed at me, but I dodged him just in time and got his horn caught in the metal.

"Do you even know what that means?" I teased him as I webbed him up and went for Scorpion.

Just as I was about to attack him, the truck came to a halt.

"Blast it, the wheels are frozen, but how we're in the middle of a heat wave," Scorpion said as he looked out the window, only to be blasted a bolt of green energy.

I looked ahead to see what was going and saw what appeared to be a teenager with white hair and green eyes blasting Scorpy to bits.

"Is that best you got you zoo fugitive," the boy taunted.

"Stop calling me names," Scorpion shouted as he swiped his tail at the kids only to have it pass right through him.

The banter continued for several minutes until Scorpion was knocked out cold.

I wanted to go out and see this kid but he flew away just as I got out of the truck, "Must be shy," I joked as I took to the skies and followed him.

**Danny**

It's my first day on the job and already I've fought two loonies, the latest was dressed like a scorpion.

"Well time to turn in," I said as I phased into my room and changed back to Danny Fenton, "I wonder if they'll be anything about me on the news tonight," I mused as I went to turn on the TV, but was stopped as I heard someone knocking at the door.

"Hello is anyone there," the voiced asked, it was probably some curious passer-by who saw me enter the building or at least I hope that what it was.

I changed back into Phantom and opened the door, standing there was a young man in his twenties with brown hair and brown eyes, he was dressed in a blue jeans, a green shirt, and a brown jacket.

"Can, I help you?" I asked him nervously.

He just stood there like a statue for a moment beofre saying, "How did you do that?"

"How did I do what," I asked politely, I tried to act like nothing was wrong, but I really knew what he meant, he must have seen me transform through the keyhole.

"Transform like that, one minute you had black hair and blue eyes and next your hair is white and your eyes are green?" he asked.

I was cornered, I couldn't lie because he had just seen me transform, but could I trust him with my secret.

"I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone, I'm half ghost, my name is Danny Fenton but in this form I'm called Danny Phantom," I told him.

Suddenly the man realized he had not introduced himself, "forgive me, I'm Peter Parker of the Daily Bugle and your secret is safe with me, I was wondering if I could have an interview with you, Mr. uh, do you prefer Mr. Fenton or Mr. Phantom?" he asked politely.

"Just Danny, if you please," I told him as the interview began.

I told him about the accident, all the ghosts I fought, how Vlad destroyed my family and blamed me making me leave Amity and come here to stay.

When I got to that part, he said something that piqued my curiosity; he said he knew about me leaving the note, but how there were no reporters there.

When I asked hi m about it, he got nervous and was trying to come up with an excuse and was failing, he was definitely hiding something.

"Okay, I'll tell you, put you have to promise not tell anyone, okay," he told me after several minutes of prodding and making sure no one was listening.

"You have my word," I told him seriously.

"Okay, the reason I know is because….I'm Spider-Man, I was chasing another criminal when I saw Mysterio captured," he explained to me.

"Well, at least someone knows in this town that Danny Phantom is a good guy," I told him, "Most of the people in my town thought I was villain," I continued to tell him.

"Well, I'll spread word to the other heroes that Danny Phantom is one of us, just don't expect the paper to give you good press, knowing Jameson, he's probably already writing an editorial called 'the ghostly menace,'" he said laughing.

"I'm used to bad press, so it doesn't bother me," I told him, as I was sitting there my stomach was rumbling agin and the hunger pains were getting worse.

"You know, as much as the whole abandoned apartment locale goes with the ghost hero thing, this place isn't really safe, why don't you come to my home," he told me.

"I couldn't impose on you Mr. Parker," I told shaking my head.

"It's no trouble at all, there is an extra room you can use, and my Aunt May always cooks a large meal," he told me sincerely.

The more I thought about it, the more the I liked idea, besides it would be better for my health all this dust could give me allergies, "Okay, I'll go, I haven't eaten a full meal in days," I said as I transformed back to Danny Fenton, picked up my Fenton Thermos and left with Peter to his house.

Half an hour later, we arrived at a small house in Queens, "Here we are," he said as he parked the car and came opened the door for me.

"Aunt May, I'm home," he shouted as a small elderly woman came out of the kitchen, she had light blonde hair with blue eyes and wore pink shirt with blue pants.

"Peter, you're home early and who is this?" she asked as looked at where I was standing.

"This is Danny, he's attending a college workshop at ESU and is going to be staying with us," he told her.

"It looks like he hasn't taken a shower for days, the bathroom is to you right second door and I'll find some of Peter's old clothes for you to wear Danny," she said as he pointed to the bathrooms and I walked up.

I must admit that shower hit the spot, especially since I haven't had one in days; once I was all clean I found the guestroom, where Peter's aunt had put a set of clothes out for me.

After I had changed, I went to the kitchen where dinner was prepared.

"Now take as much as you want Danny, there's more than enough," she said as I took a large helping of chicken and potatoes. It was delicious and remembered me of how mom would cook (that's if she didn't use one my dad's inventions, that usually ends with the food coming to life and Jazz saying 'Great you managed to put the _frank _back in Frankenstein!').

"Thank you, ma'am it was delicious," I said after swallowing the last bit of food and took my dishes to the sink.

"You're welcome Danny, I'm glad you enjoyed it so much," she said with a smile as Peter and I helped her with the dishes.

You know, I could get used to living in New York, sure it's larger than Amity Park and there are fruit loops trying to rob stores, but this could be exactly what I need to relax and best of all, so there have been no ghost attacks, but part of me misses Amity Park and wonder what's happening back there.

**Vlad**

Things have been quiet since Daniel ran away, which was not supposed to happen.

According to the plan, once Daniel realized he was alone he was supposed to come to me to live, then I was going to mold into my apprentice, but Daniel seems to have resisted that idea and cost me one mansion and Maddie.

I regret having to destroy her, after all she was the woman of my dreams, but it was necessary to get at her son, well at least Jack Fenton's out of my way now that's one good thing about this.

I figured out that Daniel must be far away from Amity Park since there has been no sighting of him in days.

I figured the best way to find out what happened to him was to search the Internet for stories about him.

I got out my old 1987 laptop (my new computer was destroyed with my mansion and I haven't had time to buy a new one) and hooked up to my dial up modem (I didn't think to get broadband for here in Colorado) and connected to the internet.

"Oh chocolate covered peanut brittle! I hate dial up," I cursed as it cycled through a list of numbers before it finally allowed me on the internet.

I went to Google and typed 'Danny Phantom' into the search box; at first a lot fan sites came up, but after looking through a hundred links, I found a an article by the associated press.

"Invisobill sighting in New York," I read with a smile, "so you're hiding in New York City, I'll have to pay you a visit or better yet have a friend pay you a visit," I said as called Skulker into the room.

"You called boss," he said as he entered the room.

"Yes, pack your bags Skulker, you're going to New York," I told him as I sat back and smiled.

"Yes, sir," he said as he left the room.

Enjoy your time off Daniel, because it will be soon end, and you will my be my apprentice.


	3. The Colors of the Hunt

**Author's Note: Thanks again for all who reviewed my fic again.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I'm glad you're like the fic so much, I am proud of this fic.**

**Nightshadow24: I'll let you in on how I can produce chapters so quickly, I normally don't start posting until I'm finished writing the story, then I divide the story into chapters.**

**Phillip Clark: The story takes place after "Enter the Green Goblin" that's all I'm saying as giving away anymore information would spoil the surprise villain whose going to pop up later in the story (although astute Spidey fans might have already guessed who he is already).**

**Ali Phantom: I'm glad you like the fic, sorry about the plotholes but this is my first attempt writing for this category.**

**With your help, I am close to breaking my record of 11 reviews for a story. So remember to keep reviewing.**

**Chapter III: The Colors of the Hunt**

**Kingpin**

This Danny Phantom is interesting, already he has teamed up with that wall-crawling nuisance Spider-Man, but no matter soon I will have the ultimate weapon against him.

A few hours after I sent him away Landon came back carrying several files.

"Is this the information on that Danny Phantom?" I asked as he placed them on my desk.

"Yes, there was little information on Danny Phantom, but by using my computer's database I have found his true identity," Landon said with a smile.

"Why could we not use this with Spider-Man?" I snapped thinking that I could use it to find out who Spider-Man really is.

"The computer needs a face to scan against. Because we don't know what he looks like under the mask, it useless for finding Spider-Man," he explained to me.

"This is most interesting, Daniel Alexander Fenton, a C student at Casper High School, fourteen years old, son of scientists Jack and Madeline Fenton, very good," I said as I read through the files, "who are these people with him, they can't all be relatives," I said pointed to a picture with three other people in it, noticing one was African-American,

"The redhead is his sister Jasmine Diana Fenton, age 16, straight A student, also attended Casper High School, until she was murdered in Wisconsin. The other boy is Tucker James Foley; age 14 also attended Casper High School until he was murdered at the same time as Jasmine. The other girl is Samantha Juliet Manson. Age 14, attended Casper High School until her death, just recently," Landon explained to me.

"Where were they murdered at," I asked curious to find out why so many of his friends and family were killed.

"All of them, including his parents, were murdered outside of Green Bay, Wisconsin, though the media blamed Danny Phantom, the suspect is most likely Vladimir Drake Masters, age 41 and a friend of the family, they were found in the remains of his castle that exploded," he told me, "I have also found out that apparently Daniel and Samantha were possibly starting a relationship, in all the photos I have found, they seem close, she might be the boy's Achilles' Heal," he told me with a sinister smile.

"Good work, and the device I have asked you to build, is it ready?" I asked wanting to know how soon my plan could begin.

"It is ready, and I have located the dimension, he is in, I just await your signal to start," he informed me.

"Excellent, you may begin," I told him as I dismissed him.

"Now to send a special associate of mine to bring me this Danny Phantom," I said as called him in and handed him this file and dismissed him waiting for my plan to begin.

**Hobgoblin**

I knew my little bug at Fisk's would pay off, as I have just learned of his new plan.

"So you're going play Ghostbusters Fisk, fine but unfortunately the only thing dead will be your plan once I take him for myself and sell him for more money," I cackled thinking how much money I would get for a real live ghost boy, "Soon Ghost-Boy, you will be haunting my home," I said as I flew off to catch him.

**Danny**

After dinner, I decided to go out flying to see the city first hand.

Peter had told his aunt that I was exhausted and already in bed, so she wouldn't suspect anything.

I flew around for several hours, taking in the sights and wishing Sam was still alive so I could have a chance to tell her that I love her, but that will never happen now, because of that arrogant little Fruit Loop, Vlad, I hated him for what he had done, but that hatred almost made me into my worst fear, Dan Phantom, even though he is no longer in the timeline, thanks to Clockwork, I still fear that I will become him and shuddered at the thought.

While I was flying past downtown, I saw someone on the roof of a nearby building, "Could that be?" I asked myself as I went in for a closer look.

I rubbed my eyes in disbelief, for standing on the roof was Sam, she was alive, she had escaped the explosion.

"Sam is that you?" I asked as I landed on the roof and walked up to her.

"Yes, Danny, it's me," she said sweetly as we hugged.

"Oh Sam, I feared the worse, but now that you here, I feel so much better," I told her, I felt so happy to have her with me.

"That's wonderful Danny because you're about to feel a whole lot worse," she said as she pulled out a gun, blasted me in the chest with a laser bolt and shackled me.

"Sam, how could you do this?" I asked in disbelief as I caught my breath.

"Very easy," she said as her body began to glow and reformed to that of a tall man wearing a blue military uniform and a strange belt

What was really creepy was the man's face, he was completely bald and his skin was chalk white, his eyes were small and were pink, and his nose was very small and thin.

His body began to glow again and he changed into Tucker, "allow me to the introduce myself, I am the Chameleon, master of disguise," he said he grabbed my wrist led me away.

**Peter**

Danny has been gone an awful long time, he flies faster than I web sling and I can cover the city in a few hours.

"I better go to see if I can find him, "I said as I changed into my spider suit and leapt out the window.

I searched the entire city without a sighting, I'm beginning to worry that something bad happened to him.

I decided to see if Daredevil knew anything about happened, so I made my way to St. Andrew's church, to see if he was there.

When I arrived, I climbed the bell tower and saw him standing watch over the city.

"Slow night for crime," I joked as I walked over to him.

"I wish, but crime never rests," he said with a faint smile, "What brings you to the city's underbelly again," he asked as he turned to face me, it still amazes me that he knew where I was standing even though he was blind.

"I'm looking for a kid, he's a friend of mine, I was hoping you might heard something about where he is," I told him, hoping he would have answer.

"A boy flew past here awhile ago, he was captured by the Chameleon, I tried to catch him but I just missed him," he told me.

"The Chameleon?" I asked him, why would the Chameleon get involved in this.

"Where did they go, and how did you it wasn't me who flew by here and it was the Chameleon who captured him," astounded by his ability to pick up on these things without eyes.

"Easy, I could feel the air disturbances, it was too small to be you, and as for I know it's the Chameleon, I could hear the sound his image device makes when he changes appearances," he explained to me, "Anyway we have little time to waste, the Chameleon is taking him to the Kingpin, and if that boy who is I think he is if Fisk succeeds in his plan, New York and the world could be doomed," he said as extended his grapple line and swung off to the Kingpin's lair with me following him.

As we were swinging my spider sense went off, "we've got company," I said as I swerved to avoid a missile coming at me.

We swung back to where the missile had come from and saw standing on the roof, what appeared to be a man in a suit of high-tech battle armor, wearing a skull mask with flaming hair.

"Who the heck are you the Punisher's new sidekick, the new Ghost Rider, or are you just Captain Bone Face," I joked as I tried to web him but it just went right through him.

"I am Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, I was here for here the Ghost Child, but my lair could use a Spider-Man pelt," he said as he fired another missile at us.

"Oh Great another psycho hunter, why don't you stand in line with the other losers here to get me," I said as I avoided another missile

"How about I just kill you now and get your…," he stopped as something on his wrist beeped, "what the….'go to Central Park Zoo and observe Purple Back Gorilla'…no!" he shouted as two rockets appeared on his back and he sped off, yelling "curse this infernal device,"

"Wow, a villain who cares about endangered species, what's next a villain who cleans up his own vandalism?' I joked.

"Whoever he is, he's after the boy as well, we better hurry time is off the essence, let's go," Daredevil said as we took off again, hoping we could reach him before it's too late.

**Skulker**

I was so close to finding a lead on the ghost boy, when that infernal device I stole from the ghost boy's friend went off, sending me to the zoo, leaving me with nothing.

"This stupid device," I said as I tried to reprogram it but it all would is beep.

While I was battling this contraption my wrist com went off.

"Skulker, here," I said through the microphone.

"Skulker, where are you, did you capture Daniel?" the angry voice of Vlad Masters bellowed through the speaker.

"I had a lead but I ran into some trouble," I told him thinking about how close I was and yet thrown off by this stupid device.

"What kind of trouble?" he asked impatiently.

"I had to go and look at a Gorilla…AGAIN!" I fumed.

"You and that stupid PDA, never mind, continue your hunt for him, and do not fail me Skulker," he said he signed off.

I was about to leave, when the stupid device beeped again, "Now what, 'go to gift shop and buy Purple Back Gorilla poster' no not again!" I shouted as my rockets went off and I left for the gift shop, but mark my words, I will have the ghost boy and his Spider friend this I swear.


	4. Alien Enemies

**Author's Note: This chapter marks the halfway point in my fic, I'm glad it is getting such great reviews as I was nervous tat people may not like it. This chapter also introduces my mystery villain; I wonder how many of you guessed who was already.**

**Thank You to all who reviewed my fic:**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I'm glad you like the story so much and hope you stay tuned, because some really some awesome stuff is going to take place.**

**Phillip Clark: I realized that after you mentioned and changed Spidey's line in Chapter three to reflect that.**

**Chapter IV: Alien Enemies**

**Danny**

My aching head, I don't know how long I was out for but when I woke up, I found myself strapped to a platform in some sort of lab.

"Whe…where am I?" I asked myself as looked around the room.

"Ah! I see you are awake Danny Phantom, welcome to Crime Central, you're new home for the time being," a man in a blue business suit with brown hair and blue eyes said as he walked toward me.

It was then I saw that the right half of his face was deformed; it was reptilian in appearance complete with scales. His eye was yellow and reminded me of a cat's eye. Even his right hand was more of a claw than a hand.

"Crime Central?" I asked, I had never heard of such a place before and thought I must be dreaming.

"Yes, Crime Central, Mr. Fenton, my empire and your new place of employment for now," an authoritative voice said from a nearby doorway. It had all of Walker's iciness and contempt but mixed with Vlad's arrogance and thirst for power.

Soon I saw who was talking, an extremely large man, not fat but I could tell by his physique that it was all muscle, wearing a white coat with a black vest and a purple turtle neck sweater came into the room. The buttons on the jacket and vest were gold, pure gold, not fake gold, brass, or even gold plated but solid gold. The man was bald and had beady blue eyes.

"Who are you and how did you know that I was Danny Fenton?" I asked in shock that he would know something like that.

"I am the Kingpin and I know who you are because my associate, Landon, found every bit of information about you," he said as he pointed to the man with mutated face, "and it was because I had that information, that my associate, the Chameleon was able to pose as your girlfriend," he said with an evil smile as the Chameleon entered the room.

He stared at me a second and transformed into Jazz, "Don't worry, we won't kill you, you are far too valuable to us alive," he said twisting Jazz's normally sweet and intelligent voice into a terrifyingly cold cackle.

"How dare you desecrate the memory of my family and friends, you freak!" I spat as my eyes glowed and I tried to break the shackles securing me to the platform, but couldn't.

"Those shackles are made out of pure Adamantium coated with ectoplasm, not even you can break free of those of those and as an extra precaution," Landon said picked up a remote control and pressing button.

Instantly, I felt myself power down to Danny Fenton, but how could he do it.

"I've placed an inhibitor on the back of your neck, it allows me to turn your Ghost Powers on and off, so you don't to use them to escape," Landon continued as he placed the remote in a force field, "Enjoy your stay," he said laughing as he, Kingpin, and Chameleon left the room, leaving me alone.

I don't know how long I was in there, it could have been hours but that's just a guess, when I was startled by an explosion above me that tore a hole in the roof.

I watched as a figure zoomed in on some sort of glider laughing like a maniac.

"Hello, ghost boy, you are about to make me rich, rich, rich," the voice cackled.

"Who are you? Another one of the Kingpin's cronies?" I spat back at the figure.

"Another one of the Kingpin's…" he laughed insanely, "of course not dear boy, I don't work for the Kingpin, unless he pays me enough, no I am the Hobgoblin and have plans of my own for you ghost boy," he said as he hovered over to the controls and released me then he turned of the force field and grabbed the remote.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked frightened as I could see the guy was wearing some sort of mask.

"Auction you off to the highest bidder of course, people will pay billions…no _trillions _of dollars to own a ghost boy," he said ravenously, he looked a starved coyote or a piranha when said the word 'trillions.'

"Come on boy, we're out of here" he said as he grabbed me by the wrists and zoomed out of lab laughing insanely.

**Peter**

We swung past the landscape of New York for hours on our way to the secret entrance to the Kingpin's lair, when my spider-tracer beeped.

"What is it?" Daredevil asked as he heard the beeping sound.

"It's the Hobgoblin, I put a tracer on him, and he's heading our way," I said as I avoided his Glider as he zoomed overhead.

"And he's got Danny, looks we're going to make a detour," I said as I changed direction and followed the Hobgoblin.

"Hey laughing boy, don't you know it's dangerous to go trick or treating with strangers," I told him as I knocked him out of the sky and onto a roof.

"You again!" Hobgoblin spat as he got to his feet, "Not even you won't stop me this time," he said as he hurled a pumpkin bomb at us.

"You're aim is lousy, Gobby, may be you should take lessons," I said as I webbed up the bomb before it could hurt anyone.

"You won't stop me, wall-crawler," He said as he ran to his glider but was stopped by kick in the face thanks to Daredevil.

"You're not going anywhere," Daredevil said as he picked up Hobgoblin by the collar of his cape and threw him against a flagpole while I webbed him up.

"Relax, Hobgoblin you'll be free in a couple of hours," I told him as made sure he was secure.

"Danny are you all right?" I asked as I looked at Danny, he was shaken up, but wasn't injured as far as I could tell.

"Yeah, but I can't use my powers, that Kingpin implanted some sort inhibitor in me," he told worried about how he get down from the roof and keep up with me.

"Don't worry, I'm strong enough to carry you," I told him as I offered my hand to him and we swung away.

**Kingpin **

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S _DISAPPEARED?" _I yelled at Landon, furious at the news he relayed to me.

"Just that, he disappeared, whoever took him, they managed to disable the security cameras," he explained to me, "However, I was able to get some information from the video," he said as patched the video to my monitor.

"Hobgoblin," I said as saw an orange gloved hand at the console, "Landon have you retrieved the final piece to my plan?" I asked my associate.

"Yes, and using the equipment you provided me I was able to _modify _his abilities," Landon replied confidently.

"Excellent, send him out at once," I ordered and I sat back, now that I had acquired the final piece I would finally be rid of Spider-Man, once and for all!

**Danny**

We flew for several hours, I wasn't sure where we were going but wherever we were going had to be better than Crime Central.

"Where are we headed?" I asked as I looked up at Spider-Man swinging through the cityscape.

."We're going to Empire State University to see a friend of mine, his name Dr. Curt Connors, he'll be able to remove that…," he began to his when something whizzed above us and cut Spider-Man's webline.

"What the heck was that?" Spider-Man asked as we managed to land on the roof.

"Something tells me that we better…," he said before he was ambushed from behind by a red and black humanoid.

He looked like something out of a horror movie, he was tall with sharp needle like black fangs and solid white eyes that looked like fire, but that strangest thing was his costume (if that's what is was, I wasn't sure,) appeared to be alive, as tendrils writhed from his back.

"Carnage!" Spider-Man looked up in awe and fear, he had obviously fought this creature before and knew he had a difficult fight ahead of him, "how did you," he asked in amazement.

"Escape that accursed Limbo, simple a strange man with a gadget freed me, and now Spider-Man I will free you of your life," he said as he changed his right hand into a scythe and went to attack Spider-Man.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I shouted as I pushed him aside, even without my powers, I still had to protect my friend.

Carnage was stunned for a moment and smiled, "Don't worry kid, I've only begun to _scratch _the surface!" he said as turned his hand into two sharp claws, pounced on me and slashed my face.

I fell to the ground in pain, blood rushed down my face, the pain was excruciating, it hurt even to open my eyes. My hair was beginning to stick to my face because of the blood and my injured eye was also becoming sticky., but still I was determined to fight.

After a moment, I managed to get to my feet, "It'll…take…more...than…that…," I began to say until I felt one of his tendrils wrap around my waist as hoist me up into the air.

I tried to break free of his grip, but either his tendril was too strong or I was too weak.

The demon stared at me with his eyes aflame, he was enjoying my suffering and it made me to sick to think that this was something he enjoyed.

"Please, kid, _spear _me the dramatics," he said with a smile as he turned his hand into a harpoon and shot into my abdomen and yanked it back out.

I screamed in agony as I felt the sharp blade pierce my flesh and dig into my body and then ripped it out with such force that it made my insides feel as they were on fire and made me cry.

I stayed in there for a second, I could see through my blood and tear filled eyes that he was still staring at me, then I felt my body slam into the ground as he released me and laughed at my torment.

This was it, I was going die, after all the times I faced Skulker, Vlad, Pariah Dark, and Dan I was going to die by the monster's hand. I looked up one last time, I thought of all the people I failed.

Finally, I lost the strength to keep my eyes open and succumbed to the darkness and waited for death to come and reunite me with my family and friends.


	5. The Time of Secrets and Revelations

**Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed the fic, you people are great!**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: Glad you liked the chapter and yes, Carnage does rule, he's one of my favorite Spidey-Villains. Long Live Carnage!**

**Nightshadow24: Glad you like the story, yes I knew that was an evil cliffhanger but it was a good spot to end the chapter and it keeps you wanting more.**

**Phillip Clark: Actually, this story place during the series what after the episode with Carnage. I f I told you that beforehand it would have spoiled the surprise of having Carnage return, but I assume since they never stated what year the series took place in that it's in the same timeline as Danny Phantom. I liked the last episode of the series; it had Spider-Carnage in it!**

**Chapter V: The Time of Secrets and Revelations**

**Peter**

"DANNY! NO!" I shouted as I raced toward his fallen body, "You'll pay for this Kasady," I spat as I went to tackle the monster.

"Do your worst wall-crawler, I've been genetically modified, I can regenerate my costume faster than you can blink," he boasted with an evil grin.

"Blast!" I cursed, I would need to modify my plan if I was going to win, I thought for a microsecond and then it hit me.

If I could put Carnage into a cryogenic suspension, his metabolism would slow down and prevent his costume from reforming, but where I am going to get a large amount of coolants.

I looked around at the roof and saw that the skylight on the roof led into some sort of cold storage facility and directly below the skylight was a vat of Freon, I only had to separate the symbiote from Kasady and I knew how to do that.

"I have song, I wrote just for you Carnage, Daredevil you might want to stand back" I said as I took out two tiny microphones I use for surveillance and held them close together to produce feedback.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, THE NOISE I CAN'T STAND IT!" he screamed as the noise ripped the symbiote off Kasady and turned into a red and black puddle.

Kasady was disoriented and weakened from the force of the symbiote separating from him, he went to attack me but instead, he fell backwards into a skylight and right into a vat of Freon, freezing him instantly.

"Why don't you cool off for a second," I joked, as I webbed up the symbiote.

"Come on Daredevil, we have to get Danny to Dr. Connors on the double," I said as gently picked up Danny and swung to ESU, hopefully Dr. Connors can save him.

We swung through the city and break-neck speed; every once in a while I would look at the wounded boy in my arms, praying that he would make it and that Dr. Connors would be able to do something, anything I won't lose Danny like I lost Uncle Ben.

Finally, we made it ESU; I climbed up the wall, still holding onto Danny, and made our way to the window leading into Dr. Connors' lab.

"Dr. Connors, are you here?" I asked as me and Daredevil opened the window, walked in and searched the lab for the doctor.

"Spider-Man, what are you doing here," Connors said as he raced into the room, "and who is this," he said pointing to Danny.

"This is Danny Fenton, he needs medical attention NOW, Carnage injured him," I told him urgently.

"Come on, we'll take him to the infirmary," he said as he alerted the medical staff to prepare for a patient, "you're lucky ESU has its own medical professionals," he said as he showed us where to go.

Dr. Connors called the medical team in and rushed Danny into the operating room, leaving me and Daredevil in a waiting area.

It was sheer torment waiting, my mind raced as it thought of all things I might have done wrong and allowed Carnage to attack Danny.

"Spider-Man, it wasn't your fault. First of all it was Danny's choice and he wanted to save you and second you know how much of a monster Kasady is and that symbiote just augments his violence," Daredevil said, trying to make me feel better.

"Thanks, Daredevil I needed a pick me up," I said as I paced across the room, praying and hoping that Danny will pull through.

I had decided to get some fresh air for awhile and left the room to do some thinking and hopefully sort this mess out.

Hours later, Dr, Connors came in the room; he had a somber expression on his face, something bad had happened.

"How is he, Doc?" I asked him, I knew the answer in my heart but was hoping that Danny would be okay.

"He's stabilized at the moment," he said gravely as he looked down, "a lot of his vital organs were ruptured and there was a lot of internal bleeding and infection from a damaged kidney. He went through 5 hours surgery and transplants. So far there is no sign of rejection but he is comatose," he said as he took to another room with an observation window so we could see Danny.

"When we will wake up?" I asked anxiously, hoping the doctor would have answer that I liked.

"We don't know, it's is only a matter of time," he said as he walked out of the room with somber expression, things weren't looking good.

"I have some business to attend to, Spider-Man, I'll be back soon," Daredevil said as he left the room, leaving me alone with Danny.

Once Daredevil left, I saw flash of light followed by what appeared to be a clock, the hands rapidly moved to 12:00 and another flash illuminated the room, blinding me momentarily.

When I could see again, I noticed floating in the room was a strange being; he had a blue face with a thin scar running down the right side of his face. He also had a tail where his feet should be. He held in his hands a staff with what appeared to a stopwatch on the top. He wore a light purple tunic with what appeared to be the pendulum and body of a grandfather clock and over that he wore dark purple hooded cape.

The strange thing about him was that he seemed age at a much accelerated rate going from a child to an adult and finally to an old man in minutes, it reminded me a lot of the Vulture and how he could drain youth from people for a short time then revert back to being old again.

"Greetings, Mr. Parker," the being as he came over to where I was standing, who is he and how does know my name. Whoever he is, he didn't trigger my spider-sense which was weird, but I was too engrossed in looking at this bizarre creature that appeared out of nowhere to give it serious thought.

The being turned to face me and bowed, "I am Clockwork, master of time, I know everything about you Mr. Parker, it is my job to know everything," he said, his voice was authoritative but mixed with wisdom and reminded of Dr. Strange.

"Why did you come here," I asked the being, it would seem odd that a being with such power would come to check up on a mortal like Danny.

"The same reason you are here, Mr. Parker, I am a friend of the boy. I saw the battle unfold from my lair, though I could see his future, I decided to come and check on him in person," he said as he looked at Danny through the observation window.

"Some friend you are, if you really cared about Danny why didn't come and help him. Someone with your powers should know that Cletus Kasady is a madman by himself and with that symbiote a monster. Why did you let him suffer like that, you should saved him if you truly on his side," I exclaimed, how dare this 'Clockwork' come in here, say he knows everything and is Danny's friend, but just watch while he's savagely attacked by carnage.

"Do not judge me Mr. Parker, I did want to help and stop the attack but even I am not free act as I choose," he said, I could he was angry but his voice remained perfectly calm.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, you would think a being with powers of time at his disposal would answer to no one and do whatever he pleased.

"I am not free to meddle with time as I wish, beings known Observants who watch over all events in time decree what I can and can't do. I went to them to plead my case to use my powers to stop Carnage and prevent Danny's injuries, but they forbid it," he explained with a sigh.

"So these Observants said, 'don't interfere,' why?" I asked curious as to who these Observants are and why they would prevent him from helping someone.

"They would not say only that, 'a being of another realm,' told them to stop my interference," Clockwork explained to me.

"I know a lot about beings from other realms, believe me," I told him seriously

"I know," he said with smile and then just as he appeared he vanished in the same way.

The strangeness of the encounter left me unnerved, so I decided to go for a walk.

While I was walking through the halls, my spider-sense went off, "What now?" I asked as I raced back to Danny's room, something told me that whatever it was wanted him.

Faster than anything, I barged into the room and saw that Punisher wannabe, Skulker, standing at the foot of the bed aiming a gun at the unconscious boy.

"Hey, gorilla boy, visiting hours are over," I told him as I kicked him to the ground.

He laid there dazed there for a minute before getting to his feet, "You'll pay for that Spider-Freak!" he spat as he aimed his gun at me and fired.

"First of all the name's Spider-_Man_, and second you're hardly in a position to call anyone a freak," I retorted as I knocked his gun out of his hand with my webbing

He narrowed his eyes in anger as he produced a glowing blade from his hand, "When I get done with you, you'll wish you never heard the name…," he began to say before Daredevil swung into the room from the window and kicked him so hard that his head broke off from his body.

"Thanks, Daredevil, I owe you," as I rushed out of the way of Skulker's body as it fell to the ground with a thud.

"No problem," he said as he walked over to where the hunter's head lay and picked it up.

"Now let's see who you are," I said as I looked inside and removed a tiny green creature with red eyes.

It reminded a lot of Mac Gargan in that it was little nobody who thinks he's somebody by hiding in a fancy suit and making threats.

"You'll pay for this Spider-Man, you and the ghost child's pelts will adorn the foot of my bed. I am the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter and I will have my revenge," it yelled in annoying voice as it tried to punch me and free itself from my grasp.

"Sorry, little guy, but you have to be at least 12 inches tall to be here, I think you'd be happy over there," I said as I threw him out the window and watched him go sailing across town.

I turned to Daredevil who had a faint smile on his face and said, "Talk about an inferiority complex."

Daredevil said nothing, but turned at where Danny was laying and back to me before asking, "How is he?" in a worried voice.

"Dr. Connors said it was just a matter of waiting until he comes to," I told him, wishing Danny would pull through; even though I didn't him know that long, it still felt awful to know that he might not wake up.

**Danny**

I don't remember much, I remember seeing that monster thrust his harpoon into me, I remember his smile, it was an evil smile worse than Vlad and Walker's combined. Vlad at least wants me alive and Walker is his own twisted way is honorable, he follows the rules of the Ghost Zone, but this monster's smile was pure evil, I hope I never see a smile like that again.

The only other thing I remember is this weird dream, I find myself in a strange room, it reminds of Clockwork's realm, only creepier, at the end of the room there is a strange old woman with gray hair in a red dress wearing a red goggles sitting in front of a large spider web and behind a table.

"Greetings, Daniel Fenton or do you prefer Danny Phantom," she says to me, I'm in shock how could this woman who I've never seen in my life possibly know that I'm Danny Phantom.

Before I could ask her who she was she smiled "I am Madame Webb, a seer, and know many things about you, Mr. Fenton," she said calmly.

"Yeah right, first off if you knew _anything _about me you would that I hate being called Daniel and prefer to be called Danny. Secondly, I don't need any advice from a phony psychic, so if you don't mind I'm leaving," I said angrily as I turned to leave her.

"Sit down, Mr. Fenton!" she commanded as she made a chair appear underneath me. I then felt a strange force pull me to seat until I was sitting, I tried to get up but I couldn't move as if I was tied to the chair.

"No wonder you're a C student, you'll never learn if you always that stubborn and it is because of that stubbornness that you sometimes rush into a battle before you can think out what to do," she chided me with a frown, I felt like I was in Mr. Lancer's class, he always goads me about my grades and I never think, the only difference is that Lancer can't do magic and as yet to call me stubborn, he usually says 'I'm lazy and have bad study habits.'

I looked at this strange person for a minute, my mind raced with terror, what I had gotten myself into this time, I wanted to leave but I was still 'tied' to my chair and also a strange part of me wanted to stay and find out what this Madame Webb wants with me.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked trying to look directly at her and trying to sound as brave as I could, even though I was terrified of her and what she might do.

"I am going to aid you, Mr. Fenton," she replied calmly as she waved her hand and a crystal ball appeared on the table.

"How?" I asked curiously as I saw gaze into the ball.

"I see many things in store for you Mr. Fenton, some good and some bad but that is the way life is, but before they happen you have a choice," she said in a voice that reminded me of Clockwork, "You can either remain here in New York like a coward afraid to face his fears or you can act like the young man and warrior I know you are deep inside and return home to face that which scares you," he continued with a faint smile.

"How dare you call me a coward, I'm very brave, you know how many ghosts I've faced," I told as I could feel my face heat up with anger, "and second, there is no way I am going back to Amity Park, there is nothing for me there. New York is my home now and nothing you can say will _ever _make me go back," he said, trying to keep a hold on my temper.

"I thought you were a mature person, Mr. Fenton, not a child who throws tantrums," she scolded me, "Do you really think you can hide here forever, you know you can't, already the other of your kind has sent his agents to find you," she told me as showed me a scene of Skulker attacking Spider-Man.

If I could slouch in my chair I would now, I saw that I was putting those who cared about me in danger, underestimating my enemies and like before I would pay the price for that.

"Look, I would like more than anything to return home, but I can't. Plasmius has turned the whole town against, they think I'm a murderer and I'll be run out of town or worse," I explained to her with a sigh, I wanted to go home, but thanks to Vlad that was out of the question.

"I know that Mr. Fenton, but don't worry you will be able to return home because some will help you clear the lies from the people's mind," she said calmly with another smile

"Who's going to help me?" I asked, I was shocked, who in their right mind would help a halfa and an alleged murderer, the people who would support me are dead and no one except Peter and Daredevil knew I was on the side of good.

"Someone who with the law on their side and who sees the world as Justice herself does," she said with a smile and vanished, after that I woke up.

The first thing I remember upon opening my eyes was seeing a man in black shirt, purple pants, and a white lab coat standing at the foot of the bed. He had brown hair and eyes, but the one feature that stuck out in my mind was that his left arm was amputated.

"Welcome back to the world, Mr. Fenton," he said with a smile, "you're fortunate to be alive after the injuries you've sustained," he said reading over a chart.

"Thanks, I think," I told him with a faint smile, I placed a hand on my face and felt two rows of stitches run across my face from my forehead to my upper lip and contune from the lower lip to the chin. They were tight on my face and uncomfortable, I wanted to pull them out but I knew that wasn't an option.

Aside from my face I was in little pain, wherever I am, they must have gave me something to dull it, either that or I was in so much pain that overlaoded my nerves. Every once in awhile, I would feel pain in my stomach, it was sharp pain followed by a tightness, probally from more stitches on my abdomen.

"Just where exactly am I sir, I don't remember much of what happened," I asked, it was truth, the last waking memory I have is see Carnage thrust his spear into me.

"You're in Empire State University's infirmary; Spider-Man brought you here after your attacked. I am Dr. Connors, I've been treating you these past days," he explained to me as I shook his hand.

"Days?" I asked confused, I thought I was only out for a few hours tops, how could be out for days it didn't add up for some reason, my sense of timing must be off or something.

"Yes, you were out for five days we were worried your body might be rejecting the transplants," he explained to me, "You see Mr. Fenton, many of your vital organs were ruptured and we needed to transplant some tissue from donors to repair it. However when fell into a coma after the operation, we feared it might be your body rejecting the tissue, but all tests showed that be wrong," he continued, at first it didn't make sense until, I remember reading an article in one of mom's paranormal science journals she subscribed to that said if an immune system has been treated with ectoplasm, that it makes the body more receptive to transplants. I forget the reason why, it has something to do with a certain chemical found in the ectoplasm, bur other than that I can't remember what it said.

"I guess I'm just lucky," I told him as I shrugged, hoping he did not find out about my secret.

"Apparently so," he said with a smile that said 'I know your secret, but I am not telling anyone' and left.

**Dr. Connors**

It is often said that truth is stranger than fiction, an over the past days I have learned how true it is.

It all began when Spider-Man rushed into my lab carrying a child in his arms. He explained that this child was named Danny Fenton and that he had been attacked by Carnage.

I examined the child, his face was a bloody mess, two huge gnashes ran down his face, covering it in blood, even his black hair was tinged with blood. In addition to the face wounds I saw that he had been stabbed in the abdomen and then the instrument responsible was yanked out of his body, I could tell because the shape of the wounds were almost identical to the ones I saw in Vietnam when I served as in the army as a combat medic.

I also noticed a small microchip implanted under his skin on the back of his neck.

I gently moved Danny's head on its side and removed the chip, I wasn't sure what it was, but something told me, it wasn't good and had to be removed.

Although the wounds were serious the boy was lucky in that the weapon missed his heart by only a micron and it was intact save for it being grazed, had the attacker aimed higher, Mr. Fenton would be dead.

I thought as army veteran and the survivor of an experiment gone awry that I had seen it all, but I was proven wrong when I began treating the boy.

I had drawn some blood from him to analyze it, so I could find what type he is in order to find the right donor match.

When I put the blood under a microscope I found high levels of Selenium, a rare element usually found in trace amounts in bodies, but the levels which he had it were unnatural and to make things even more odd, it was in the plasma state.

This discovery had me stumped; I couldn't find a solution in any texts both medical and biochemical.

Desperate for an answer, I turned to the only source I had available to me so readily: the internet. I typed in 'High Selenium levels in blood in plasma state' on Google and the answer shocked me.

According to the information, the only reason for such high levels is that boy had irradiated with Ectoplasm, a substance that is the main component of the soul and related entities (E.G: ghosts and half-ghosts dubbed 'halfas' by paranormal researchers).

"That can't be ghosts don't exist," I said in disbelief as I a sat back trying to come up with another answer.

"You'd be surprised to find out they do, doc," a voice from behind me exclaimed, a voice I recognized as Spider-Man's.

"Spider-Man, how do you know they exist?" I asked him as I turned around to face him.

He then told me the strangest tale I had ever heard, namely that boy I was treating was none other the halfa of Amity Park, Danny Phantom. He explained to me the story that he had heard from Peter Parker, who had been in the area during the attack.

"Spider-Man, this is incredible, if this is true we have just solved one of life's greatest mysteries, namely that ghosts do exist," I told him, I wanted to study the boy to find more about his condition, but I knew that would be a gross violation of the boy's privacy and unethical for me as a scientist and doctor.

"I know, but you can't tell anyone," he said to me before he left.

"Don't worry, I know how to keep a secret," I told him as walked out the window, I knew all about secrets, if word ever got out that I was the Lizard, I would be treated like a freak and lose my license as a doctor for unethical practices.

I knew that I would have to alter the treatment slightly in order for the treatments to work properly.

I had injected the donor tissue with some ectoplasm I had managed to isolate from Danny's blood and irradiate the medicines with ectoplasm so they would be absorbed by his ghost form as well.

I was nervous during the whole eight hours I was operating on him, not even in my days in Vietnam operating in the forests or on dirty battlefields had I been so nervous about a patient.

Once the surgery was complete, I wheeled Danny into recovery and monitored his condition.

After I was sure that everything had went as planned, I went to work on a second task.

When Spider-Man brought Danny in, he also had with a sack made of webbing, which he explained contained the offspring of the symbiote he had me study months ago.

"I need you to dispose of this right away," he explained to me as he handed it to me.

I had been working on a device that might do the trick, but it was in its infancy stages and had proven unstable to use.

I decided the best thing to do with it was destroy it by using a dimensional gateway, thankfully Tony Stark had loaned ESU a prototype of his portal generator a few years back as part of partnership between Stark Enterprises and ESU.

I generated a small portal, which I hoped would act like a black hole and destroy the symbiote.

"It's now or never," I said as I donned a pair of goggles and turned on the device, as soon the portal clarified I tossed in the Symbiote hoping it was last we would see of it.

Once that was over and I turned off the machine, I went back to my study of Danny's blood, my mind raced with all the applications this could have for medicine if given the chance to study him more fully, but I also shuddered when I realized those same applications could be dangerous if in the wrong hands.

**Kingpin**

Not only have lost the ghost boy to Hobgoblin, but now I receive word that Spider-Man has defeated my weapon.

"This is most disappointing, Landon, however you still prove useful to me and I will let you live for now," I told my assistant as he walked into the room.

"Allow me to retrieve the boy again, you could send the Chameleon out again and…," he began before I cut him off.

"No, the ghost boy would realize that it was not his family and friends this time. We have other things to work on, I want you to continue Operation Rehabilitation with Symthe. It is vital we concentrate on it, if we are to take down Spider-Man," I told him remembering my main goal.

"Yes, sir," Landon said as he left for the lab.

A pity the ghost boy escaped, I could have the secret to revolutionize crime, but we have bigger prize at hand, the destruction of Spider-Man once and for all.


	6. Return to Amity Park

**Author's Notes: I'm posting this chapter early, because I have to go to the eye doctors tomorrow. Thanks again to my reviewers**

**Nightshadow24: What can I say, I'm like the Pyramids, an enigma. I know I write good stories; it's just that people don't review them. That's life for you.**

**Phillip Clark: Actually, there was supposed to be another season of Spider-Man, where Spidey would find Mary Jane. Carnage was even going to return, he landed up in merry old England and revealed to be Jack the Ripper (How they were going to do that when they couldn't even say the word 'kill' unless it's used as a figure of speech is beyond me.)**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I'm glad you liked the chapter, I was worried about it as it was mostly just talking. I've always liked Kingpin too; I thought he was neat villain.**

**Chapter VI: Return to Amity Park**

**Danny**

Its lousy being stuck in bed, there's nothing to do at all.

I had convinced Dr. Connors to put a laptop in my room so I could at least surf the Internet while I recovered, I wish Sam and Tucker were still alive so I could play Doomed with them, we had so much fun playing, even though Sam beat us every time and never missed an opportunity to rub it in that we were beaten by a girl.

Lying here, thinking about those days makes me realize she more than a friend to me, but I was such a coward that I could never admit it or blinded by Paullina to recognize the love I had for Sam. I don't know if you can hear me in Heaven, but I love you Sam and I miss you more than anything.

Besides surfing the internet, my day was brightened by the occasional visitor, Peter came to see today to see how I was doing and to show me the story about me in the paper, it wasn't too flattering.

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Jameson hates everybody," Peter told me apologetically, it didn't bother I'm used to stories about how evil _Invisobill _is, I hate that name, hopefully one of these days they'll get my name right.

Peter also brought some cookies that his Aunt May baked for me, he explained my absence to her by saying I fell out the window and was badly injured, it suits me as I am a bit clumsy actually and can do stupid things like that sometimes

The cookies are delicious, they remind of the type mom used to back when I was five years old. I still remember dad 'testing' to make sure they weren't ghost cookies (actually that was his excuse for eating them) I miss my parents sure they were a little obsessed with ghosts and could make life 'interesting' at times, but there hearts were in the right place, I just wish I could have them that I was Danny Phantom, I know they would have accepted me but as always I was too chicken to tell them.

After Peter left, I received another visitor, one I did not recognize, a tall man in a dark business suit with blonde hair.

I couldn't tell what color his eyes were as it they were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, but the strange thing about the man was that he was blind, I knew this because he was carrying a cane with him and seemed too young to have any problems that would require to walk with a cane nor did he seem like the type of person would use a walking stick, although by judging the suit, he certainly was well off.

"Daniel Fenton, I presume," he said as he made his over to my bed, he did not stumble or seem to feel around the room, it was very uncanny.

"Yes, and please, I like to be called Danny," I told him as he sat down on a chair beside my bed.

"Danny, allow me to introduce myself, I am Matt Murdock, I've been hired as your attorney," he explained as he held his hand for me to shake.

I couldn't think of why I would need a lawyer unless mom and dad had a will had left me with something (probably some of their unfinished inventions, knowing my luck) but soon that was replaced with another thought as the name began to ring a bell.

"Wait a second, you're not _the _Matt Murdock, the famous lawyer, because there is no way I could ever afford your services," I told him shocked that one of the most successful and expensive lawyers in the country is representing me.

"First of all, yes, I am _the _Matt Murdock; and second relax, I'm doing this _pro bono _as a favor for a friend of mine," he said with a smile.

I sighed in relief, knowing that money was not a problem, but I became curious as to who his mysterious friend is and why did they take an interest in me.

"Who's your friend?" I asked him curiously wanting to know who my benefactor was and why they were interested in me enough to have Matt Murdock be my lawyer.

"He prefers to remain annonomys, but I can tell you he lives in this city and expressed his concern to me about helping you," he told me, I was relieved to find out it wasn't the V-Man who hired him.

He then explained to me why I need a lawyer, seeing that I am fourteen I am still too young to live on my own without some sort of supervision and seeing as I have no family who's willing to take me in (Aunt Alicia refused saying that she didn't know how to raise a child), I would need someone to take care of me until I was 18.

"You have two options: one is put you in the foster care system until someone adopts you," he said calmly, I didn't like the thought of being shuffled around from home to home practically all the time and hated the fact that knowing my stupid luck, my archenemy would probally adopt me.

"Your second option is this; your state has recently started a new program called sponsored care. What it is, is that it allows a minor to live on their own with an adult acting as sponsor taking care of such things as making sure you have food, medical care, shelter, etc.. You would be in charge of your own life, although you do have to sign a contract saying you won't engage in any illegal behavior, you can make your own money, food, everything and the sponsor will deal with any legal or medical issues that require an adult to take care of," he explained, I liked that idea a lot, even though Vlad might try to weasel his way in somehow just to get me..

"I like the second one, but who would sponsor me, I have no family willing to take me in and I know no one in this city, save for a few people," I told Mr. Murdock worriedly.

"Don't worry, someone has agreed to sponsor," he said reassuringly.

"Who?" I asked curiously, I was prying that it wasn't Vlad, I would take anyone except him, well maybe not anyone, but I wouldn't care as long as they were nice.

"Why don't you meet him for himself," Mr. Murdock said as he called for the person to enter.

I went into shock when I saw who my sponsor was going to be, "Peter! You're my sponsor?" I asked, taken aback by his generosity.

"Yes, Mr. Murdock told me about your situation and I volunteered to sponsor you. Aunt May said you can live with us but understands if you want to move back to your hometown," he told me warmly.

I knew that I had no choice no matter how much I vowed never to return there, Amity Park needs me, Madame Webb showed me that in my dream. Like it or not, without me Amity Park would fall to the ghosts.

"Would you mind, if I move back to Amity Park?' I asked Peter making sure it would not offend him even though he had said it was okay before.

"Of course not, I think you'd be better off there," he said, he knew that just how New York needed him that my town needed me.

"That brings me to another reason why I am here, Mr. Parker if would please leave for a moment, I would like to speak to my client in private," Murdock said as Peter left the room.

He seemed to look around the room, as if checking to make sure we were not over heard and no one had a bug in the room, it was a bit unnerving as I couldn't figured how knew if there would be any bugs in the room, if he was blind, but shrugged it off for the time being.

Once he was sure we were alone he began to speak, "What you may not know is that I'm a friend of Daredevil's," he said in hushed tones.

"Daredevil, he was with Spider-Man when he rescued me from that flying freak," I asked him. Even though Spider-Man had not introduced us, I remember hearing about him on TV and reading about him in the paper.

They called him 'the man without fear' and is known to be one of the greatest crime fighters in the city. Occasionally, he would be mentioned in the _Amity_ _Zeitgeist_, if he helped bring down a major criminal or something.

"That's right, and Daredevil told me about your 'uniqueness', don't worry, you're secret's safe with me. Anyhow, I heard about you were framed for your parents murder and blamed for other crimes you did not commit and I would like to help clear your name," he explained, I looked at Mr. Murdock for a minute, there was something about him that reminded of Daredevil, but I wasn't sure what and dismissed it as nothing.

"I would like that very much," I told him happily, I couldn't believe it, if my name was cleared, I could go home, I could visit my family's graves, be rid of the whole 'Invisobill is evil' junk and have somewhat of a normal life.

"Very good, I have bought to two plane tickets to Amity Park, you will be discharged tomorrow and I will come to pick you up and take you to the airport. Here is my cell phone number in case should need to contact me. See you tomorrow, Mr. Fenton," he said smiling and left the room.

The night passed slowly, you know like how it does on Christmas Eve when you're younger (or when you're older like my dad, who used to spend hours arguing with my mom on the existence of Santa Claus) and you're wishing 6:00 am would come so you could downstairs and see all the presents. Only in this case, the present was going back home.

In those times during the night, when I did fall asleep, I kept having nightmares.

I kept seeing that monster, Carnage, is what Spider-Man had called him during the battle; I see him lunging for me as his eyes shone with a thirst for blood and his demonic laugh and felt the terror in my soul as I see that harpoon cut my skin and plunged into my body.

Then the dream would alternate between seeing Vlad kill my family and seeing that weird lady, Madame Webb, smiling at me, and everytime I would wake up dazed and confused in a cold sweat.

Finally after a fitful night's sleep, it was morning; at about 10:30, Mr. Murdock entered my room.

"I've signed your discharge papers, Dr. Connors said to call your family doctor to have the stitches removed in a few weeks," he said as I got into a wheelchair and we made our way to the exit.

Waiting for us outside was Mr. Murdock's car, "let me help you in, Danny," he said as he opened the door and helped me inside.

"Thank you, Mr. Murdock," I replied as I slid into the back seat and closed the door.

"Anytime, Danny," he said as he sat down next to me, "Take us to JFK Airport," he told the driver as we sped off.

After driving for an hour, we reached the airport; it was huge and looked like it could hold three Amity Internationals in it. People were buzzing to and fro and one could har the sound of the jet engines starting.

"We're here Danny," he said as he opened the door, "try not to wander off, this place is vast and it's easy to get lost," he said as we entered the building and headed to the luggage check.

After our luggage was taken care of we went to the gate and boarded the plane. I was expecting that we'd been in the coach section (which I wouldn't mind, especially after flying on Air Grit to Spittoon, Arkansas to give dad the anniversary present he left behind that I accidentally threw into the Ghost Zone) but instead I found myself in First Class.

"Here we are, Row C seats 24 and 25," he said as he offered me the window seat and he to the one to the aisle, "you might want to rest up, Danny, we have work to do when we reach Amity Park," he told me before listening to the speech the Flight Attendants have to give before the plane took off.

"Mr. Murdock, you think we could visit the cemetery when we reach Amity Park," I asked him, I wanted a chance to say goodbye to my family and friends, I miss them so much. If hadn't been so arrogant about Vlad and his motives I could have saved them, but it's too late now, at least I can make peace with myself by seeing their graves. 

"Of course Danny, I figured you might want to go there," he said as he fasten his seatbelt and the plane took off.

The flight was boring, but at least the food was good and the in flight movie was as well.

During the two day flight, Mr. Murdock seemed engrossed in his work. He had brought on board a small briefcase filed with papers and files, none of them were in Braille. I noticed that he would place his hands on a paper and felt it in order to read it. I looked at the papers a few times and noticed it pertained to me, mostly files about Danny Phantom and the alleged murder of my family.

A few times he would jot down notes on a tablet, I guess that he could picture the words in his mind and copied them down on the paper, however he did it astounded me that he could do it.

After awhile, I could feel my eyelids starting to droop and soon I closed my eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of my hometown.

**Matt**

Out of all my cases I have taken on in my years of practicing law, this was one of my most unique.

During the flight, I read the information I had gathered about Danny, I learned about the accident that gave him his powers, his battles with his foes (I had actually run to one of them in New York, the hunter calling himself Skulker), how he saved the town of a ghost invasion, and he was framed for the murder of his family and friends, I am confident that I have more than enough to clear Danny's name.

I also studied a map of Amity Park and memorized the streets and their location, which is all I need, coupled with my special radar ability to navigate through the town. I also memorized the landmarks of the town like City Hall, the Nasty Burger, Casper High School, and Danny's home the Fenton Works.

I also read over any information on Danny's foes, in case Daredevil might be needed and also to single out any as the murderer. Out of them I narrowed two as possible suspects one being a ghost calling himself Walker, a corrupt law man determined to imprison Danny and a ghost calling himself Vlad Plasmius, a ghost bent on making Danny his protégé. I made a note to look into these two further.

After hours of studying, I decided it was time to call it a night, so I made arrangements for a car to await us at Amity Airport and then went to sleep.

**Danny**

I'm not sure what time it was when I was woken up pay the sound of the Flight Attendant announcing we had arrived in Amity Park and would be landing shortly.

"Better get ready Danny, we have a busy day ahead of us," he said as he gathered his bags from the overhead compartment ad got ready to land.

"Mr. Murdock, I've been wanting to ask you, how are you able to navigate trough the city without a Seeing Eye dog?" I asked him, it had been nagging at me ever since we met, but I decided to wait and ask him later.

"Let's just say Danny, that my other senses compensate for my blindness and allow me to sense things, it takes a lot of training and it's very difficult, but for me it was worth it," he said with a smile as the planed touched down in Amity.

"Come on, this is our stop," he said as we left the plane, went to get the luggage and went outside where a car was waiting for us.

When I entered the car I found a bouquet of flowers on the seat.

"I thought you might to put flowers on the graves of your family and friends," he said with a smile as he climbed in, told the driver to take us to Amity Park cemetery and we took off.

After about a 20 minute drive, we reached the cemetery.

"Mr. Murdock, would you wait here, while I pay my respects to my family," I asked politely as he undid the seat belt, took the bouquet and left the car.

It was a cool morning, not unbearably cold and frigid, but refreshingly mild, it was the type of day me and friends liked when we used to go outside and play. I miss those carefree days but no amount of wishing can bring them back, this is my curse that I could have saved them all, if I hadn't been so overconfident about Vlad.

After a brisk walk, I found where my family and friends were buried, their stones were simple and small and I read the names on them, I stared at them in disbelief, how could everyone who cared about me be gone and I was the one who did it, or at least that's what I thought.

"Jack Robert Fenton, Jr. Born August 14, 1951 Died April 10, 2007," I said as I read my father's tombstone, "Hey dad, it's me, Danny. I'm sorry I failed you, you were a great dad and taught me a lot and I love you," I said as I placed a flower on his grave and smiled.

"Madeline Rachel Fenton. Born May 16, 1971 Died April 10, 2007," I said as I looked at my mom's grave. Lying on the ground was a large arrangement of flowers, no doubt they are from Vlad in an attempt to look innocent and play the part of the grieving friend. "Hey mom, it's Danny, I don't know if you can hear me, but I miss you very much and I love you. There is something I want to tell you and dad, you see I'm actually Danny Phantom, I wanted to tell earlier but I was afraid of your reaction, I hope you're not mad at me for keeping this from you," I said as I wiped a tear from my eye and placed a flower on her grave.

"Jasmine Diana Fenton. Born January 19, 1991 Died April 10, 2007," I read as I looked at my sister's resting place and smiled, "Hey Jazz, even though I said you're annoying and stuck-up the truth is I thought you were a great sister, and I learned a lot from you, I wish you were still alive, I could sure use your help, I miss you and love you very much," I said as I laid a flower beside her stone, I could feel the tears run down my face stinging the wounds on them, I winced a few times before wiping them away.

"Tucker James Foley. Born August 1, 1993 Died April 10, 2007," I said to myself as I looked at my friend's tomb. "Hey Tuck, it's Danny we had some great times together, hanging out, fighting ghosts, getting trouble in Mr. Lancer's class, you were the best pal a guy like me could ever have, I miss you buddy," I told him as I laughed softly and placed a flower near his stone.

I sighed as I came to Sam's grave, "Samantha Juliet Manson. Born November 1, 1993 Died April 10, 2007," I read as I thought about I wanted to say, "Hey Sam, it's me Danny. There is so much I never got to say to you and wanted to, so here it goes. I…I…I love you Sam, I know I didn't show it or acting like I was more interested in Paullina but the truth I loved you, but was too chicken to show it. I miss you so much Sam," I said as wgat started as few drops became a river, it was too much for me to bear.

I wanted to wake up from this nightmare and find myself laying in my bed at home, hearing my parents work in the lab while Jazz yelled at them for being 'too obsessive about ghosts and scarring my psyche.'

I wanted to see Sam and Tucker walk through the front door, say hi to me and then we would walk off to school and most of all, I wanted Sam to be alive so I could tell how much I love and be together.

However that's not going to happen, their deaths were all to real and I here I was alone with no one on my side, save for Mr. Murdock and all I could do was stand there and stare at my family and friend's final resting place.

While I was standing there in my daze, I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. At first, I thought it was Mr. Murdock but it felt too cold to be his hand, my heart begin to pound as I dread to see who's behind me.

"There, there Daniel, it's all right," a cold voice said in mocking comfort, I would recognize that voice anywhere and I turned around to see, Vlad Masters standing behind me.

"Vlad!" I spat as I stared into his icy blue eyes, "What are you doing here?" I asked him accusingly, I wanted to throw him out for this sacrilege. He murders and now plays the part of the mourning friend and comforter both parts he did horrible at, especially as his voice brought me as much comfort as the Devil's.

"Come now Daniel, why do you think I'm here? I am here to mourn the loss of my friends Jack and Maddie, I have been distraught for awhile over their tragic loss and have merely come to pay my respects to them," he said as he cried crocodile tears, I could tell he was faking as he nearly had force himself to say my father's name and when he did say it, he sounded as he going to be sick at thought of his name.

"Don't give me your lies, Vlad. You may have tricked the town into hating me, you might have tricked yourself into believing your hands are clean, but I know the truth Vlad, and I swear that you will pay for it!," I told him as I went to punch him, but he ducked out of the way and I landed on the ground.

"When will you learn boy, that you can't defeat me," he said as he transformed into Vlad Plasmius and blasted me with an ecto-blast, "You tried before and look what happened," he said pointing my family's graves.

My blood began to boil, "Leave my family and friends out of this Plasmius, this is between you and me!" I told him as I transformed into Danny Phantom and went charging at my foe.

"How typical of you Daniel always leaping before thinking, when will you realize that I always win" he said laughing as he went intangible and I went sailing head first into a large statue of an angel.

"How about the day, you give up Vlad," I said as I got my feet and fired an ecto-blast at the man, but he deflected with a shield.

The fight continued for hours, I was getting tired and was being careless, I thought if I could I could knock off a branch of the tree he's standing under I could immobilize him, so I fired an ecto-blast at a branch only for Vlad to fly up deflect it, blast the branch off, then duplicate himself and blast me from all directions with ecto-blasts/

I screamed in agony as the energy bolts burned through my costume and broke open my wounds from Carnage.

I could feel the stitches burn up and inflaming my wounds, I wanted to scream but the pain was so intense that I lost my voice and all I could do was cry. The blood mingled with my tears and burned my wounds. I felt like I was dying in fact I wanted to die just to stop the pain was enduring.

The force of the blast was like a river and sent my flying through the cemetery until I slammed my back against a large ornate tombstone with such force that I reverted back into Danny Fenton.

"How pathetic, Daniel, here you are lying wounded, weak, helpless and alone and you could have prevented simply by joining me," he said as he shook his head then picked up the fallen branch and throwing it at me, pinning me to the ground

I screamed as the wood dug into my already sore wounds, I tried to free myself, but the branch was too heavy and I was already exhausted, I could barely see straight anymore and my eyes were so sticky with blood and tears and that I could only open them a tiny bit.

I saw Vlad walk towards me, his mouth bent to a frown. He too was getting tired of this battle and now was going to make his final move.

"You know Daniel; you could have everything you ever wanted. You could have been the best fighter in the Ghost Zone, but you had stick by your father and look what's happened because of it. I had such great hop that you would join me, but since you refused my offer, I have no choice now but destroy you Daniel," he sneered, I looked in terror as his eyes seemed to glow brighter than before and he raised his hand threateningly, "Rest in Peace Daniel," he said as his fist began to glow and I closed my eyes waiting for Vlad to finish me once and for all.


	7. Ghosts and Devils

**Author's Notes: Thank you once again to reviewing my fic:**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I'm glad you're liking the fic, I'm already planning to do a sequel with the X-Men cartoon form the 90s, I just have get my ideas organized and start writing.**

**Nighshadow24: I am the master of evil cliffhangers, but that was the last one for the story, no more evil cliffhangers.**

**Phillip Clark: you'll just have the chapter to find out what happens**

**Soulcat56: You'll have to read to find out what happens next, thanks for reviewing my fic.**

**Chapter VII: Ghosts and Devils**

**Matt**

Danny should have been back by now, something must have happened to him.

I was going out to search for him when I heard fighting coming from the graveyard.

"Rest in Peace, Daniel!" I heard a voice, it was cold and cruel, I heard that voice before but where, then it hit me it belong to one of Danny's enemies, the one he called Plasmius, I remember listening to a recording of a battle he had made so he could study his techniques.

I could tell that Danny was in serious trouble and if someone didn't help him, he might be goner. I knew what I had to do

I got out of the car and went into a nearby mausoleum to change into my night clothes, then I leapt out the tomb and went to save Danny

**Danny**

I waited for Vlad to finish me, hoping it would be quick and painless, but there was nothing, no light, no pain, just nothing.

I kept my eyes closed for a second, then opened them as much as I could and a saw a boot making a B-line for Vlad and hitting him right in the chest knocking him to the ground.

Vlad stayed on the ground for a minute, stunned that some would attack him and actually succeed.

"What the…," Vlad muttered as he got up again and got his footing back only to be met with a fist giving him an uppercut, sending him spiraling backwards.

Vlad stood up again, his eyes glowed with hatred as he searched for his attacker, but was ambushed by his attacker.

"The name's Daredevil, I'm a friend of Danny Phantom's, and from what he's told me you must be Vlad Plasmius, the voice of Daredevil said as he took out a small stick and transformed it into a staff and knocked Vlad to the ground.

"You think you can beat me with that," Vlad retorted as he got up and tried to blast Daredevil with an ecto-blast, but the hero deflected it with his stick.

The battle continued for awhile, when they came into my line vision, which was extremely limited at the time, I could see that two were almost evenly matched. They were traded blows and countering each other as if they were some sort of Dance.

A few times Vlad would try to turn intangible, but Daredevil was always a second quicker and struck Plasmius before he could go intangible, it was quite a breathtaking sight.

Finally after an hour, the two foes stopped their battle, both were getting exhausted and wanted to end this conflict as soon as possible.

They remained motionless for a second, Vlad looked confused and ready until surrender, until he thought of something, smiled sinisterly at the hero, and flew away.

Daredevil smiled, pleased at his victory over Vlad and said, "I thought Danny said you were powerful and yet you retreat after one round," he was confident that Plasmius had given up.

Vlad flew for a little while longer until he came to old bell that is rung during military funerals. The bell is one of Amity's most treasured artifacts as it dates back to the 1700s.

"Don't be so sure of yourself my friend," Vlad retorted coldly, "I've read all about you and remember reading something about an apparent weakness," he said as he rung the bell as loud as he could.

"AHHH!" Daredevil screamed as he fell to his knees, covering his ears. There was something about the peal of the bells that caused him pain, like it was overload his senses making him unable to fight.

"See, there is no way you could possible beat me," Vlad mocked as he kicked Daredevil in the stomach and laughed at the hero.

"I will defeat you, Plasmius," he said as he tried to get to his feet only to be met an ecto-blast and another ring of the bell.

Daredevil was no longer the confident fighter who could so easily counter Vlad, he was no like a wounded animal trying to escape a hunter and realizing it couldn't escape far enough to make it to safety.

Vlad stared at his prey, his eyes shone bright and smiled cruelly, "You couldn't be more wrong," he sneered as he rung the bell one more and prepared to attack.

I had to something to save Daredevil, but what I wasn't sure, then it hit me.

I mustered all the strength I had left in my body, which wasn't much, and with one forceful push managed to free myself from the branch.

I stood up, I was lightheaded and my legs could barely support my weight and wobbled making walking difficult. My body ached like crazy from the wounds I received from my attackers.

Once I was able to stand straight, I tried to wipe some of the blood off my face, especially around the eyes so I could see and yelled to the heavens, "I'm going ghost!"

At those words, ectoplasm began to course through my veins, replacing the lost blood and strengthening my muscles, I was slightly more energized and felt like I was ready to fight again. I was Danny Phantom once more and flew into the battle.

"How about we make this two against one, Plasmius," I shouted as I snuck from behind and blasted him to the ground.

Vlad stared at me coldly, every ounce of hatred that was in the man's body was concentrated in his eyes, but I was used to it by now and didn't bother me.

"Daniel!" he spat, his voice dripped with venom, "Haven't you learned by now that you are powerless to stop me," he threatened as he tried to hit me with an ecto-blast, but I went intangible and the blast phased through me.

"I am a C student remember, but now that I'm here why don't we settle old business," I said as he blasted him with an ecto-blast but he counted it with a shield.

"Fine, by me boy," he sneered as he grabbed my arm and sent my flying across the cemetery, but I had turned intangible and was left unharmed.

"There is no one to help you, Daniel, you're alone again and this time I will win," he gloated as floated over to where I was laying and raised his hand to fire an ecto-blast at me.

"You're wrong on both accounts, Plasmius," Daredevil's voice said as his boot met Vlad's chin sending flying with such force that when he finally hit a tombstone, he reverted back to Vlad Masters.

"You lose again, Vlad," I said as I used my ice powers to freeze him to the stone so he wouldn't escape just yet.

"Vlad was silent for second before staring at me and saying calmly, "that's what you think Daniel," then he went intangible and flew away like the cowardly little Fruit Loop that he is.

I was exhausted that battle had taken a lot out of me but in the end I had won thanks to

Daredevil's help.

"Thanks, I owe you," I told wearily as I sat down to catch my breath and rest for a second.

"Anytime, it's an honor to have fought alongside you Danny Phantom," he said before he took off again.

"Sam and Tucker would loved to see this," I said to myself, thinking how Tucker always thought it would be neat if I teamed up with a superhero and Sam would agree too, she always….it was then that I remembered that I forgot to place the flower by Sam's stone.

I ran over to where she was buried only to find that someone had already placed the flower there. Since I knew, Vlad didn't do it I assumed that Daredevil must have found it and placed it there.

"I better get back to the car or Mr. Murdock might start to worry," I said as I raced for to where the car was waiting.

When I reached the car, I opened the door and climbed in. My entire body was sore, I've haven't had a battle like this since I fought Dan and would probably need a vacation after this is all over.

"Danny, are you okay? What took you so long?" he asked concerned for me.

"I had a ghost problem, I would have been dead if it wasn't for Daredevil, that guy is impressive," I said excitedly for not fighting Vlad before, the hero really gave Plasmius a run for his money.

"Yes Daredevil really is something from what I heard. I told him to follow us in case we run into trouble and I'm glad I did now," he said with a smile, "Come on, let's get something to eat you must be hungry after that fight," he told me, "How about the Nasty Burger?" he asked me.

"Sounds great, sir," I told him as he told his driver to take us there, who knows maybe things might work out for me after all.

**Vlad**

Curse that miserable little Halfa and that pesky Daredevil, they foiled my plans and I have to be careful now with a superhero in Amity Park.

"What happened to you boss?" Skulker asked as he saw me phase into the room, he was standing on a pile of books and was busy repairing his armor.

"Daniel has return and he's brought a friend," I told him angrily, I thought that the bell would have worked but I underestimated Daniel's ability to stand up for his allies.

"Who's his friend," Skulker asked as he finished his repairs and climbed into his suit, then donned his mask.

"Daredevil," I said as looked over all the information I could find on him.

"You want me to go after him, me and the hero have unfinished business to attend to," Skulker said with a devious smile.

"No, I want to stay here, now is not the time to action, we must lay low for now and only when we are sure that Daredevil is gone to we make our move," I told him as I got up and left the room to think about my next plan.

**Matt**

After a short drive, we reached the Nasty Burger.

As soon as we walked in, I could smell the food cooking and I knew they served one of my favorites.

I slowly walked up to the counter, my radar was still a bit distorted from Vlad's attack and my ears still felt like they would explode but I could manage, even with the crowd of people in here.

When I first started training, I would get disoriented in large crowds, but thanks to Stick's help I learned to filter out some of the noise and be able to manage in crowds, though not as good as I normally do though.

"Welcome to the Nasty Burger, may I take your order?" a voice asked me as I walked up to the counter.

"Yes, I would like a grilled chicken sandwich with extra mayo and ketchup with a chocolate shake," I told the clerk as I turned to Danny, "What would you like?" I asked him, I could tell that boy was happy to be here and was hungry.

"I'll just have a Nasty Burger with fires and a Pepsi," he told the clerk as he got out his wallet.

"That's okay Danny, it's my treat," I told him as I got out my wallet, paid for the meal and followed Danny to a table.

"Thank you, Mr. Murdock," Danny said as he began to take a bit from his food.

"Anytime Danny, you'll need the…, I began to say until I felt the temperature of the room drop by a few degrees. I had learned from being in this town that a drop of temperature was a signal that a ghost was nearby.

"Is something wrong Mr. Murdock?" Danny asked worriedly.

"Nothing, I just have to use the restroom," I told him as I picked my briefcase and went to find a place to change into Daredevil. Luckily, I found an empty closet and ducked inside to change.

When I left the room, I could tell the restaurant was in chaos.

I looked around and felt a sharp in temperature coming from the counter, I had found my ghost.

"I am the Box Ghost beware!" the ghost said, I could sense he was throwing boxes all over the place and making a scene, though he didn't seem to be too powerful as that's all he seemed to do,

I got to ready attack, when I felt the temperature fluctuate again, this time it went up slightly. I had come to recognize that to mean that Danny Phantom had arrived on the scene.

"Daredevil, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised to see me, but it was a good kind of surprise and was pleased to have me help him.

"I was in the neighborhood again when this ghost showed up," I told him as I dodged a box coming at me.

"Well, I appreciate the help," Danny said as he battled the Box Ghost, "you think you can distract him while I'll get ready to send this creep away," he asked me.

"Yes, I can," I said as I took out my billy club, I could tell that there was some sort of machine behind him, most like soft serve ice cream, but the sound of it.

I threw my club at him, he ducked out of the way and taunted, "HA! You cannot defeat the Box Ghost with a stick!"

"I wasn't aiming at you," I told him as the stick caused the machine to malfunction causing the ghost to be covered in Ice Cream,

I could hear him complain about how he would need to clean his suit, but was stopped by what sounded like a vacuum cleaner.

"Enjoy, your stay," Danny taunted as he shut of the vacuum and flew over to me, "Thanks Daredevil, I appreciate the help," he said before flying away.

"Always a pleasure to help," I told him as I left too. I had change back into Matt Murdock and get to the table before Danny noticed that I was gone.


	8. Acquittal

**Author's Notes: Thank you all who reviewed this story:**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I'm glad you liked the story, I was a bit worried about the parts with Daredevil, didn't want make him look too powerful and I didn't want to make him an invalid, so I'm glad you liked how I did him, I like Daredevil too, he's a neat character and was part of the story from day 1. The X-Men sequel is coming up soon and an X-Men mystery villain will be in it.**

**Phillip Clark: You caught me, I remembered that scene from the movie and got the idea from it, but also from reading about Daredevil online. Your suggestion gave an idea for a future fic, so Norman Osborn will be making an appearance in the future and he and V-Man will have a lot to discuss.**

**Chapter VIII: Acquittal**

**Danny**

Ever since I first met Mr. Murdock, I have had the feeling that he's hiding something from me.

When I had met him, while I was recovering, I noticed a similarity between him and Daredevil at first I thought it was my imagination, the fevered workings of delirious brain recovering from a waking nightmare, which I still haven't forgot, and in the mixture of fear and confusion I melded the figures of Daredevil and Matt Murdock into one person.

However, I have also now noticed that whenever Daredevil shows up, Mr. Murdock vanishes and vice versa. It is this observation that has made think Daredevil is Mr. Murdock but I don't have time for this now.

After me and Daredevil took care of the Box Ghost, I raced back to my table and found Mr. Murdock waiting for me.

"Danny, are you all right," he asked concerned, there was something about the voice that hinted that he knew I was all right but had something to hide and wanted to act concerned.

"Yeah, I just thought it was best to get out of the way of that ghost," I said as I sat down.

"Good, we have go, I've scheduled a press conference to prove your innocence," he said as he got up and I followed him out the door.

"Do you mind, if I stop home first and change my clothes, I want to look at least somewhat formal," I asked him as we got inside his car.

"Not at all, driver, take us to the Fenton Works," Mr. Murdock told his driver as left the Nasty Burger.

After a short drive we reached my old home, I missed it so much, but it's so foreign without the sounds of friends and family in it.

Usually when I came home from school, the first thing that greeted me was an explosion, followed by dad racing up the stairs from the lab yelling, "Hey Danny, check my new invention," then Jazz would come home chided our parents for "being too obsessed with ghosts and they were scarring my psyche," ah those were the good days, but they are over now.

I raced upstairs and into the bathroom, I washed off all the blood from my face and made cleaned the wounds, the warm water stung a bit, but I could take it.

Once I was clean again, I raced into my room and got my suit that I wore to the school dance, it was hard getting it on as the fabric rubbed against my wounds making me wince.

While I was getting dressed, I looked at a picture of my family and friends, I felt as if they were still watching me and hoping the best for me.

"Wish me luck," I told the picture, tied my shoes and walked out for the living room where Mr. Murdock was waiting for me.

"Ready, Danny?" Mr. Murdock asked as he got up and went to the door.

"Ready as I'll ever be sir," I sighed, I felt like I was walking to my execution. How would the people take the news, would they believe Mr. Murdock or has Vlad poisoned their minds so much they won't believe anything unless Vlad spoon feeds it to them.

"Good, let's go," Mr. Murdock said we left my house and went to City Hall, on the way there I felt nervous, what if they don't believe Mr. Murdock or Vlad has some scheme to attack me. My mind raced with fear at all the negative reactions that might occur.

"Don't worry, Danny, everything's going to be fine," Mr. Murdock said calmly, I guess after practicing law for so long you don't get nervous anymore, but it was still unsettling that Mr. Murdock didn't seem to be bothered at all.

When we arrived at City Hall, we were swarmed by reporters asking all sort of insane questions I froze with fear not knowing what to do until Mr. Murdock stepped in front of me.

"Please no questions, my client will answer any questions after the conference," he said as he ushered me into the building.

"Thanks, I owe you," I told him as we walked past the throngs of reporters and made our way to the front of the room.

"No problem," he whispered as he approached the podium and adjusted the microphone.

"First off, I would like to thank you all for attending this conference. My name is Matthew Murdock, I am here on behalf of my client Danny Fenton also now known to you as Danny Phantom. It is my goal that information you see today will persuade you that Mr. Fenton is innocent and has never had the desire to harm anyone in this town especially his friends and family," Mr. Murdock began to say.

For the next few hours, he presented loads of evidence in favor of me; I can see why he's the best of the best.

He showed evidence that shoed how I helped Amity Park numerous times, how Walker had framed me and how I saved the city for Pariah Dark. The crowd seems to hang on his words and he spoke with an eloquence that I had never seen before. His voice seemed calm and only rose to draw attentions to certain pieces of information and hearing him speak gave me confidence that things will work out for once.

"So in conclusion, Danny Phantom is a godsend to this town without him Amity Park would have fallen to the forces of evil. Thank you for your time, any questions," he asked as a flood of reporters began talking all at once.

The questions asked were what I expect them to be like 'how did you get your powers?' 'Who named you Danny Phantom?' 'Why did you run away?' I didn't know how to answer; thankfully Mr. Murdock saved my hide telling me how to answer them.

Finally, once all the questions were answered, we headed back to the car, I had won I was no longer a criminal but seen as a hero and all thanks to Murdock.

"Thank you for everything, Mr. Murdock and tell your friend Daredevil I aid thanks as well," I told him as I stepped out of the car.

"Anytime Danny and Daredevil already knows how grateful you were for his help, he told me to say that a you're fine warrior and that Amity Park is blessed to have such a fine champion such as to defend it," he said with a smile, "here's my card in case you need me again, I've also written Peter Parker's phone number on it, in case you need someone to talk to," he told me as he handed me a small card, said goodbye, rolled up his window and left.

**Matt**

My mission here was a success, Danny's name has been cleared and the public no longer fears him. I wonder if Daredevil's path will ever cross again with Danny Phantom, I hope so, Danny is fine warrior and is a worthy ally in the fight against evil.

While it was nice to get away from New York, I will be glad to get back home, the fights here in Amity have energized me and I am anxious to once again try to take down the Kingpin and make the city safe once more and I am sure Danny feels the same way about being back in Amity, I hope things start to go his way for once.

**Danny**

Three years have passed since the dark day Vlad took away my family and friends but I try not to live in the past.

I've enrolled in Casper High again and other than the fact that those who I cared about are gone nothing has changed at Casper High.

Dash still beats me up and calls me names, you would think after learning that I am hero he would treat me a little better, but I guess Mr. Murdock used too may big words and confused him.

Paullina is still as popular as ever and tries to woo me, but I am no longer under her spell, realizing how I felt about Sam made me realize what true love is and that Paullina is definitely not it.

Mr. Lancer is still Mr. Lancer, corny exclamations and all, he gave me a detention for an unexcused absence for last month, I had debated about calling Mr. Murdock up to get me out of this but voted against as I am trying to get on Lancer's good side.

The only thing that has changed is the public's perception of me; they no longer see Danny Phantom as a threat and realize that I am a hero. I even started my own business, 'Danny Phantom's ghost removal service,' a ghost catching business. It hasn't made me rich or anything but it gets food on the table, a roof on my head, and pays the bills to keep the Fenton Works up and running.

When I get off of school for breaks, I usually go up to New York to visit with Peter for awhile, it's a nice little reprieve from Amity Park and its ghosts.

Every time I go there two things happen, first the _Daily Bugle _runs the same headline, 'Invisobill spotted in city again,' Peter thinks that Mr. Jameson is actually warming up to the idea of a ghost hero and is starting to write less venomous editorials about me. The second thing that happens is that the local Fruit Loops come out of the woodwork and Spidey and I have to clean up after them, and I thought Vlad was bad.

Speaking of the King Fruit Loop, he's showed up a few more times and each time I've stopped whatever plan he concocted.

The most recent happened when I was walking home from school the other day.

I was eager to go home and rest, hoping no ghosts would attack, but luck is never on my side, Vlad snuck up on me and tried to blast me from behind, but I jumped out of his way.

"I see you're getting better since our last encounter, Daniel," he said with feigned politeness.

"If you're here to make me feel guilty about letting my die, forget it, I'm over that Plasmius," I said as I ran behind a tree and changed into Danny Phantom and attacked him.

"Really Daniel," he said as he raised an eyebrow, "Even if you know you could have stopped it," he continued to trying to upset me.

"It wasn't my fault, it was yours," I said as I countered one of ecto-blasts and fired my own at him, then went invisible so I could take him by surprise.

"Face it, Daniel, you're the architect of your parent's death," he sneered as he looked around trying find me.

"Say what you want Vlad, I've come to terms with myself, besides you have other problems or haven't you read the paper," I said as I gave him an uppercut and sent him flying.

"If I was you Plasmius, I'd leave before I call the cops, I'm sure they'd love to question you on why your companies are doing business with the Kingpin," I threatened him holding up a New York paper with the headline, 'Master's Corp. officials indicted for links with Kingpin.'

Daredevil told me on my last visit that while capturing one of the Kingpin's agents he found out that one agent was a top official in Vlad Master's corporation and that the feds are looking into Vlad as the one who started this deal.

Vlad stared in disbelief, he knew he was defeated; he had no more secrets to blackmail me with and now knew that guilt no longer worked on me, leaving him with one option.

"Very well, Daniel but once this goes away, I will return," he said as he ran away.

I have changed in these past years; I now know my purpose in this world to defend from ghosts like Vlad.

I also have come to peace with myself, no longer do I blame myself for my family and friend's death, instead I use their memory to help me continue fighting and help realize that no matter what happens I am not alone.

**The End.**


End file.
